


Good Luck Charm

by lumifuer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat, Curses, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Or a pet, Witch Curses, actually, turned into an animal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: What happens when Castiel is nowhere to be found and a black, blue-eyed cat shows up at the bunker’s door?





	Good Luck Charm

It was a usual October evening. The air was filled with sharpness typical for this time of year and the heavy drops of autumn rain were pouring on Impala's windshield with a frequency that made the wipers' job insufficient.

Dean swore under his breath, knowing all too well that with the weather like that it wouldn't be possible to reach the house without getting wet. He parked the car just below the entrance and calculated his chances of success. Those few bottles of beer and one apple pie would cost him getting completely soaked. With a long sigh, he was just about to leave his dry shelter but his emerald eyes stopped short at the weird shape right next to the door. At first sight, the object seemed to look like a handle shadow, cast by the dim lamplight, but when Dean pressed his nose to the window, he saw a pair of ears on each side of the tiny visitor's head. With one smooth move, he opened the door, forgetting all about his shopping and within two long steps he managed to reach the entrance.

He was fast enough for the sharp hearing little predator to jump in fear when he bent over and picked its wet body up from the cold ground. He pushed the door open and went inside with the new friend on his hands.

Sam was sitting at the table, sipping on his cocoa and browsing the internet in search of recently unresolved cases that might have had something to do with the supernatural. He heard the sound of the heavy metal door being closed and familiar steps on the staircase. Without looking away from the monitor, he awaited his older brother's appearance, ready to share his findings with him.

Dean stopped in the doorway, tightly pressing the little guest to his chest. They were trembling and the dripping water from them both started forming a small pond underneath the hunter's feet.

"So get this," Sam started and Dean rolled his eyes in irritation.

"I'm sorry to inform you, we have a bigger problem than your "this"," he said.

Sam reluctantly withdrew from his notes and as soon as he laid his eyes on the miserable sight in front of him, his lips parted in shock. But he didn't intend on waiting for any words of clarification.

"Wait here, I'll get the towels," he stood up and rushed towards the bathroom. He returned, carrying a handful of freshly washed, soft towels and to Dean's displeasure, he fondly took away the cat, making sure it's tightly tucked in, "I wouldn't want you to end up sick, little guy. Dean, change, you're ruining the carpet."

"Thanks, Sammy," he hissed in response, treating his little brother to the most sarcastic smile but it seemed to fly under Sam's radar who was too caught up in assuring the cat that it will be loved and cared for from now on.

* * *

"No way, Sammy," Dean desperately shook his head for the hundredth time, "we can't keep him. We're on the road too often."

"Cas can check on him from time to time to make sure he's got food," Sam wouldn't give up so easily, serving his brother a palette of different puppy eyes styles, "and you don't have to worry about the walks with a cat."

Dean didn't answer, something completely else caught his attention. The remainder of his angel filled him with sudden uneasiness. When was the last time he'd seen Cas? He hadn't shown up in his bedroom the night before and wouldn't give any signs of life the next day. Dean frowned as his heart begun to beat unpleasingly quickly in his chest. The possibility of scratched furniture and broken glasses ceased to be so frightening all of a sudden.

"Okay, he can stay," he replied, regaining control over his own voice and trying to shove the irrational anxiety in the deepest corner of his mind. Castiel was a big boy, a god's messenger none the less, he should have been able to take care of himself. Possibly, the lack of his angel's presence on the other side of the bed was more heartbreaking to Dean? "but it's your responsibility, Sammy."

Sam didn't seem to hear acknowledge the last part of the sentence. With a huge smile on his lips, he jumped from the armchair, leaving the terrified little cat on the pillows. Dean smiled involuntarily as the feeling of nostalgia filled his mind. His brother's happiness was worth a damaged furniture.

"I'll go grab some things for him," he stated, carefully taking the keys to the Impala from the table but Dean didn't look bothered.

"Take my pie and beer on the way!" he shouted just before Sam slammed the door behind him.

When the car drove away, Dean closed his eyes with a deep sigh and leaned on the headboard, feeling exhausted. The familiar fear for the well being of his loved ones slowly crept up to his mind and took advantage of his current state. Had Cas talked to him about some celestial meeting? Why wouldn't he respond to his silent prayers? The older Winchester knew that something had to happen, that's what his brain was telling him but his gut, strangely enough, was constantly assuring him that everything was going to be okay; that Cas was still beside him and what's most important, he was alive.

The sudden sting in the calf had broken his reverie, it felt like someone or something had stabbed him with a pin. Then another came up and Dean immediately opened his eyes, straightening in his chair, trying to find the source of the discomfort. He relaxed, upon discovering that it wasn't, in fact, any bloodthirsty monster, only a little black cat, who was trying to find its way on his knees, possibly starved for touch and warmth.

Dean felt a kind heart involuntarily blossoming on his face. There was something so soothing and loveable about this little creature. He gently grabbed the kitten and lifted it to his face.

"Personal space, buddy," he smiled, pretending to smile the little one for its misbehaviour.

Finally, he had the opportunity to take a closer look at the rescued animal. The kitten was tiny, he must have been orphaned in some tragic circumstances and in search for shelter and help, he found himself at the bunker's door. His short black coat was soft and pleasant to touch but what's most important, dry at last. His eyes were big and blue like the sky on a sunny day, seemingly reaching deep down to Dean's soul.

Winchester recognized that look and an unpleasant habit of entering his personal space without his consent.

"Son of a bitch," he whispered with a mixture of ease and disbelief.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥ May the cuteness of Cas turned into a cat be with you!


End file.
